


Daylight

by lowlizah



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntbastian Week: Day 7 – Future</p><p>Hunter is getting deployed in the morning. He watches Sebastian sleep, and thinks about their last day together before he leaves for four months. Italics are song lyrics. /Flashback. /</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed. Originally on tumblr. 
> 
> Song Fic: Maroon 5 “Daylight”

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_   
_Why am I holding on?_   
_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_   
_How did it come so fast?_   
_This is our last night but it's late_   
_And I'm trying not to sleep_   
_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away-_

The red numbers seemed almost to mock him. Counting down to when he would have to be parted from his heart. It’s not like they didn’t know this was coming, they knew for a long time. They needed Hunter to help oversee troop withdrawal. He wouldn’t be gone long, just four months with the possibility of an extension, but those were four months that he would not be able to kiss, or hold, or make love to, or even breathe the same air as his lover.

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing fatigue to leave because he didn’t want to waste a single moment he had left with his boyfriend. Hunter looked down at Sebastian, who slept peacefully beside him; his head turned toward Hunter with a small smile on his face, thoughts of their day no doubt filling his mind and chasing away unwanted reminders.

**/Hunter woke up to find Sebastian lying beside him, his soft blue eyes watching him sleep with a small frown on his face. He smiled and reached out, pulling his boyfriend onto his chest and kissing him softly. “Why so glum?” he asked; he knew the reason.**

**“I’m trying to tell myself to stop being so ridiculous. It’s only four months. They’ll pass quickly,” Sebastian replied burying his face into Hunter’s neck. “We’ll both be so busy. We’ll hardly have time to miss each other.” His tone was far from convincing, like he had been repeating this mantra in his head and hoped that saying it out loud would somehow make it true./**

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_   
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_   
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_   
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_   
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_   
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

Hunter smiled, gently coaxed Sebastian closer. He wanted to just feel Sebastian’s body as close as possible. His eyes taking in everything about his lover, committing it all to memory, he didn’t want to want to risk forgetting anything about Sebastian. He would need all those memories to get him through the separation. While technology would make it easier, he wasn’t sure when they would get the chance to actually utilize any of it. He had plenty of pictures to carry with him packed safely in his bag.

**/His bags were all by the door. His uniform hung on the closet door. Everything was already packed, ready for his early wake-up the next day, ready to be carried out when his ride got there. He noticed that Sebastian had been avoiding looking at them and that he was always staring at or touching Hunter.**

**Eventually Hunter had enough. He got up from the armchair and turned off the CNN Morning Report. There was one sure fire way to get Sebastian’s mind off the deployment. The sex was ruff and frantic, more about marking each other with reminders than anything. Afterwards they headed out, wanting to get out of the apartment and it’s reminders of impending separation. /**

_Here I am staring at your perfection_   
_In my arms, so beautiful_   
_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_   
_Somebody slow it down_   
_This is way too hard, cause I know_   
_When the sun comes up, I will leave_   
_This is my last glance that will soon be memory-_

Hunter could see the sky slowly getting bright as the sun rose. He didn’t need to look at the clock to know his time was almost up. He had spent the whole night lying awake, holding Sebastian and breathing in his scent. He would be able to sleep on the plane later anyway. He would need these memories of his lover’s taste and smell to get him through the rough nights. He would need Sebastian’s smile and laugh to get him through the days when they began to seem endless.

**/They walked hand in hand through the park. There was a little café on the other side that they absolutely loved and frequently got breakfast or lunch from there. Today, Hunter intended it to hold a different meaning. /**

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_   
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_   
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_   
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_   
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_   
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

Hunter lifted Sebastian’s left hand and stared at the simply thin band on his lover’s ring finger, its twin resting in its place on his finger. It would likely have to be removed lest he damage it while overseas. Luckily, he had a chain to serve the purpose of ensuring the ring was kept close to his heart, safe from damage and risk of being lost.

**/They greeted the owners of the café. They were an older couple in their 60s. The man had served military as well so he had taken an instant shine to Hunter when he had walked in wearing his fatigues one day. His wife, however, was charmed by Sebastian. Upon learning of Hunter’s impending deployment, she had offered her phone number, saying military spouses had to stick together – brushing off the comment that they weren’t married with a ‘yet.’/**

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,_   
_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

The sky was brighter now. The morning sunrise starting to peak over the horizon and chase away the night. His last night in their apartment and in their bed for a while.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_   
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_   
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_   
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

/ **They took a seat at their usual table in the corner. Their usual brunch meal was already being prepared with the occasional sad glance in their direction because the Robins already knew what tomorrow would bring for them.**

**Hunter reached into his pocket and felt the box. He knew Sebastian wouldn’t want anything fancy. Nothing that would draw attention especially not on a day that was all about them. So he simply brought it out and placed it on the table, gently sliding it over to his boyfriend.**

**“Hunt,” Sebastian breathed, his eyes wide as he stared from the red box to his lover and back again.**

**“When I get back, I want to get married. I want it to be a new chapter of our lives together. I got offered a job at George Washington Military Academy; so after this, I’m not going anywhere anymore. The position comes with a house on campus too,” He was rambling because Sebastian was just staring at the box.**

**Sebastian reached out and opened the box, staring at the two matching rings inside.**

**“Or we could stay in the city if you want. Whatever you want to do we can do. The apartment was our dream and it’s at an ideal spot.”**   
**“Yes. We’ll have to get you a chain. So you don’t damage it or lose it. Our moms are going to go crazy planning this thing,” Sebastian smiled as he stared at Hunter. “We’ll worry about the rest of that when you get back.”**

**Hunter stared wide-eyed at Sebastian for a moment before picking up the box and taking out Sebastian’s ring; he motioned for Sebastian to give him his hand and after slipping the ring into place he pressed his lips to it. “I love you so much Bas,” he said quietly watching as his fiancé put his ring on for him and gave it a kiss as well.**

**“I love you too Hunt.”**

**Around them a cheer was heard as they realized that they had apparently become the center of attention in the café with people beaming at them, a few wiping away tears, and so many smiles and well wishes. /**

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_   
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_   
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_   
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

They told their dads first, who offered stoic congratulations. Hunter’s mom cried while Sebastian’s mom immediately jumped onto finding them a planner. Siblings and friends came next. Finally after everyone who needed to be told were told, they finally let it all catch up to them. This time, their love making was slow and drawn out. Their time together was counting down more loudly than ever before. Their time apart would both pass quickly while also seem never-ending but that would only make their reunion that much sweeter.

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_   
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_   
_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)_   
_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_

His phone buzzed on the nightstand. His alarm blaring as Sebastian stirred in his arms.

End.


End file.
